


It started with a diamond

by Capsiclegirl



Category: Richard Madden/Taron Egerton - Fandom, Rocketman - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Ear Piercing, First Time, Humiliation kink, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Richard, Silly Boys, Teasing, mention of cleaning out before anal, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsiclegirl/pseuds/Capsiclegirl
Summary: Taron just wanted to get his ear pierced before filming started. Richard is protective of him when something unexpected happens at the piercing studio and something about Richard's dominance and the pain from the new piercing awaken something in Taron. The two excuse themselves from a lad's night out in order to explore whatever this is.They fuck. Why am I teasing? They fuck





	1. a little stick

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank @heavensfallingaroundus for your comment on my last work. I am enjoying your current story and excitedly await your next chapter.
> 
> I mention pulp fiction and a really cheesy thirst tweet. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you to all those who have been reading my works and patient with the way that I've been kinda scatter brained just writing and throwing out whatever occurred to me. I wanted to do a proper story, with story stuff and not just porn. So here's my shot at it.

It was a week before filming started, when Taron and Richard first started exploring. It wasn’t originally supposed to become a relationship. It wasn’t supposed to be a gateway to exploration or anything of the sort. It was just an idea, had over lunch during one of the final read throughs of the script. 

Taron had brought up the diamond earring to Dexter first, and then to the wardrobe people after. It was a silly idea, but Taron really thought it would bring something special to the role.

“So you’re telling me, T, that Elton gave you his first diamond earring?” asked Richard, raising an eyebrow. “And you want to wear it in the movie?”

It was lunch and they were taking a break, eating sandwiches and chatting about how to really dive into the roles. Taron was excitedly showing Richard the heart shaped diamond earring which Elton had gifted to him when they had met at his house. 

“Yup, I thought it would add a nice personal touch to things.” Taron looked pleased with the idea, glad to have convinced everyone and now happy to share it with someone who he was starting to find that he really got along with. 

“I didn’t know you’re ears were pierced, Taron,” said Richard, turning his head a little to get a glimpse of Taron’s right ear.

“They’re not, I have a friend who does piercings. Getting it done tonight.” He once again looked like the cat who got the cream, as if getting a friend to pierce his ear were the cleverest thing he had ever done. “You should come. Gonna head to a pub for a few beers after to meet some other friends and have a few laughs.”

“You’re joking. You’re not having a professional do it?” asked Richard, raising an eyebrow. 

“He is a professional, do I look stupid to you?” he asked, a little indignant.

“Okay, fair. I just didn’t take you for one, is all.”

“What, a method actor?” asked Taron, raising his brows. He could do method, thank you very much.

“No, a masochist.”

That comment earned Richard a playful swat, and Taron pretended to be absolutely scandalized for the rest of the day.

That evening, Taron found himself sitting in a small piercing studio in a black chair with armrests, somewhat like a barber’s chair. He sat still as a statue as his friend got ready, scrubbing up and putting on gloves. 

He didn’t particularly feel scared, just wanted to get this part done so that they could go enjoy themselves. Still, it was nice to have Richard by his side, spinning in a spinning chair to make him laugh. 

“Alright, ready Taron?” asked his friend, holding up a clean needle and the earring. 

“Wait, where’s the piercing gun?” asked Taron, cocking his head slightly to the side and pulling back.

“Come on, man. When Elton got his ear pierced, they weren’t in widespread use,” said Taron’s friend, frustrated.

“It’s just, not what I was expecting, s’all,” muttered Taron, shifting uncomfortably.

“You’ll want the full experience, to know what it’s like. Using the gun is cheating, anyway.”

“According to who? That one girl from Pulp Fiction?,” asked Richard, putting both his feet back on the ground to stop spinning, facing Taron and the ‘friend.’ He didn’t like this, how this person was trying to pressure Taron into something he wasn’t comfortable with. Richard didn’t question why he was being so protective, he just knew that he needed this guy to back off.

Taron sat there in the chair and didn’t know what to do, knowing that people were waiting for them and that he wanted to get on with it. The needle wasn’t expected, but he also didn’t mind the idea once the shock of seeing it was done. Plus, his friend had a point, in more ways than one.

“Well, he’s still gonna need to get this done at some point. Might as well do it tonight,” said the piercer friend. 

“No offense, but Taron can do what he wants. If he’s not comfortable with this, we can always go somewhere else,” stated Richard getting up from the spinning chair and standing to full height. 

His words took Taron by surprise, and seeing Richard hovering over him protectively.... He started to squirm in his seat, trying to wrap his head around things. Without thinking, he reached up, grabbing Richard’s hand.

“Actually, I want to do this,” he said, surprised at his own boldness. Richard looked down at him, surprised, but shrugs and takes his seat again. Taron kept his hand around Richard’s wrist, though, trying to focus on breathing. He felt hot, and assumed that it was just anxiety, despite his pants starting to feel a bit too tight in certain places.

His friend cleaned his ear and Taron did his best to look away. When he felt the needle lined up, his breath hitched slightly, and he couldn’t say it, but he knew that he was getting hard at this point. Fuck, what was wrong with him?

Then the needle went in and Taron squeezed Richard’s hand tight, kicking his feet a little and wincing loudly. It was a sharp pain that shot through him from the spot it went in, then radiated out slowly. But despite these physical reactions, Taron felt a shiver run through him, also. He shook a bit and curled up when the earring was finally in place. He needed to hide his boner. 

Someone was dabbing the blood away from his ear, cleaning it, and then he was given an ice pack. He left the shop in a daze, unsure of why he reacted how he did. 

“Come on, love. Gonna get you a nice pint and get on with the evening,” he heard Richard say, leading him. So he followed, eventually throwing away the ice pack and letting Richard lead the way.

Before he knew it, Taron was sitting at a bar, a pint in his hands, and his friends all around. He looked around and found Richard sitting on his right side, still protective. He vaguely thought that Richard was making sure that no one would try and touch his new piercing, and he smiled as he sipped his pint and tried to listen to whatever the lads were saying.

However, this soon proved to be futile, as he started to remember more and more of the last hour. He tried to hide how mortified he felt, hoping desperately that Richard hadn’t noticed he had gotten hard.

Richard sitting close made him feel uncomfortably warm, but he didn’t want to shift around or move. He was still half hard and didn’t want anyone to notice. His ear still ached and Taron slowly started to panic, but something also stirred in him. The way Richard had stood over him, protective, had interested him. He knew that Richard liked blokes, but Taron had insisted before that he was straight. 

Taron wasn’t sure he liked where this was leading him, but with Richard pressed to his side he couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

His friends slowly started to notice that he wasn’t paying attention, staring off into space with a slightly panicked look on his face.

“Hey Taron, something wrong?” asked Jack, one of his best mates.

“Oh, yeah, no. Um… I just need some air,” he said, figuring this wasn’t quite a lie. 

“May I join ye?” asked Richard, pushing his own chair back. “I want to go out for a smoke.”

“Be my guest,” said Taron, his breath catching and trying to walk normally as he got up from the table and headed out the door. 

Outside Taron let himself breathe, the cool night air calming him a bit. Richard leaned against the wall to the pub and lit a cigarette, watching Taron carefully. He wanted to make sure that he was okay, but also didn’t want to smother him.

“You okay, Taron?” he asked, taking a drag.

Taron joined him against the wall, deciding to not hide his shame anymore. “As can be expected.”

“What do you mean?” asked Richard, turning and looking at Taron in concern. He looked pensive, a little teary, and somehow small. Richard wanted to lean over and kiss him, to hold him there against the wall, but it didn’t seem right. 

Taron bit his lip, trying to figure out how to answer. Biting the bullet, he took a deep breath and decided to ask. “When did you know that you liked blokes?” 

The question caught Richard off guard, but Taron continued, looking down as he spoke.. 

“It’s just, I like you, as a friend. But if I allowed myself…” he paused then, uncertain. He looked at Richard, who seemed impossibly far away despite being right next to him. “Richard…” and he leaned in, and their lips met. 

For a brief moment Taron could only feel relief that he was being kissed back. Then he became aware of those luscious soft lips on his, and then the taste of smoke and he pulled back. 

“Ugh, taste like ciggies,” he said, making an over exaggerated grossed out face. 

“Uh, I think you like it,” said Richard, pulling him in for another kiss, more chaste this time. 

“I don’t know about that, but I certainly liked how you were in the piercing shop,” Taron confessed, a little surprised at himself.

“What, you liked how I got all protective of ye?” asked Richard, surprised but teasing. “Did it turn you on?”

At this, Taron took Richard’s hand and moved it down to his crotch, letting him feel his boner. “Does this answer your question?”

Richard gasped at the feel, pressing forward and squeezing a little bit. He kissed Taron again and it became more heated, the two wrapping each other in their arms. He wanted to get Taron out of there. Wanted to get him home and very naked, very soon.

“Want to go back to my place?” Taron asked, a little surprised at his own boldness but still trying to be brave here. He wanted this, wanted Richard, who clearly wanted him back.

“You get an uber, I’ll let your friends know. I’ll tell them you’re being a wuss about the ear and wanted to go home,” teased Richard putting out his cigarette.

Taron would have objected, but the teasing was honestly kinda doing it for him, so he just nodded hurriedly and got them an uber. 

One awkward, silent ride later, and Taron was unlocking the door to his flat with unsteady hands. Richard noticed and reached out to him, but Taron managed to get the door open and the two of them tripped inside.

“Haha, steady there, Taron. You this anxious to get me undressed?” asked Richard, catching Taron and helping him back to his feet. 

Taron melted into his touch, smiling, slightly smug. They both kissed again, Taron opening his mouth slightly to let Richard in. His breathing got a bit heavier, and Richard smiled into the kiss, until Taron pulled away.

“I’ve never, um…” Taron began, looking at Richard with a shy expression. 

Richard swallowed, realizing that yeah, he’s his friend’s first bloke. “God Taron, if you don’t want to…”

“No, I do. I just, I’ve never been with a man and don’t know what to do,” he said, feeling a little stupid. Of course Taron knew the basics, but the idea of fumbling through and embarrassing himself scared him.

“Let me know if there’s anything you’re not comfortable with,” said Richard, firm, and Taron bit his lip. “Oh, you like that, huh? Like it when I tell you what to do?” asked Richard smirking.

“Yes,” whispered Taron, hardly able to speak. 

“Okay, well then, how about you let me take care of you?” and with that Richard reached down and before Taron could object Richard was carrying him bridal style. Of course his back objected, but Richard didn’t show it and Taron reflexively put an arm around his shoulders, which made it a bit easier.

When they got to Taron’s bedroom, Richard let Taron down quickly, unable to support his weight any longer. He pulled Taron in for another kiss, chaste but loving. 

“That was fucking hot, Richard. You damn show off,” said Taron between kisses, snaking a hand around and running it through Richard’s hair.

“What? You’ve never been literally swept off yer feet before? I feel bad for you, Taron,” said Richard with a smile, pulling back and looking around. Then, with a sudden realization, said, “so I don’t suppose you happen to have any lube, now do ye?”

Taron pulled back and looked nervous then, and shook his head no. 

“Alright,” said Richard, biting his lip and looking around. Taron couldn’t help but think that Richard looked good while thinking, despite how nervous he felt.

“I’ve an idea. I’m gonna run and get some supplies, and I think you should take a shower. To… clean out, as it were.”

The meaning of Richard’s words hit Taron and he looked away, but he wanted this. Richard noticed how Taron seemed lost and touched his face, locking eyes with him again. 

“Hey, talk to me,” he said, his voice a touch stern. 

Taron just nodded and said, “Yes, Richard. Good idea.”

“Do you want to do this? We don’t have to.”

“No, I want to. Just nervous,” said Taron, truthfully.

“Okay, well if at any point you need us to stop, just say,” said Richard, pulling away. “Now, I’ll be twenty.” 

And with that Richard left, and Taron let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. When he heard the front door close he walked into the bathroom, feeling small and vulnerable. 

He put his hands on the sink, looked at his reflection, unsure. He felt… dirty, somehow. So figured a shower was probably the right course of action. He stripped and got into the spacious shower, sighing as the hot water hit him. He thought about what he wanted, and reached up to feel his newly pierced ear. He cleaned the area with his hand, feeling the crusty blood around the piercing.

Taron was surprised that despite the piercing hurting, he didn’t cringe. He kinda liked it. What was the word that Richard had used… masochist?

He cleaned his body, thinking about the whole idea, and then decided to just go for it, and took the shower head and brought it around behind himself. The spray felt strange inside of him, but he did his best with it, unsure how much to do but figuring that what he had seen in films like brokeback mountain weren’t exactly realistic, as far as anal sex went.

So he went until the water was clear and then rinsed himself down all over, and turned off the water. 

He had toweled off and was waiting in a comfy robe when he heard Richard come back in the front door, getting a bit more tense as the sound of footsteps got louder.

When Richard opened the bedroom door he was laying in a forced relaxed, sexy pose, failing at looking like either

“What are you doing?” asked Richard, raising a skeptical brow at Taron, who was laying across the bed with the robe partly open in front and his hand running down his leg.

“Was trying to… never mind,” said Taron sitting up and looking away from Richard.

“No, wait, Taron,” began Richard, approaching the bed and sitting next to Taron, making sure to leave enough space not to crowd him. “I was teasing. Oh jeeze, I’m sorry. I’m a great duffer, ain’t I?”

Taron smiled at this, relaxing a bit more. “Yeah, you definitely are,” he said, leaning in closer to Richard.

“So you still want this?” asked Richard, taking Taron’s hand in his.

“Yes, but like I said I have no idea what I’m doing,” said Taron with a slight gulp, to which Richard smiled.

“Like I said, I’ll take care of you,” said Richard, leaning in protectively, reaching out to put his arm around Taron. 

Taron leaned forward and relaxed into the touch, and then Richard’s lips were on his again and he whined into the feel. The kiss deepened and Richard tightened his grip on Taron’s shoulders. 

Then those big hands of Richard’s were snaking their way under Taron’s robe, and Taron was moaning and pulling his arms out of the sleeves. 

Once Richard had gotten him mostly out of the robe, he pushed Taron down onto the bed and put his weight on top of him. “You’re so pretty, T,” he whispered, kissing along Taron’s jawline.

Taron felt so slight, a tension in the air overwhelming but fading away as he relaxed into the kisses Richard peppered along his neck. 

It was hot, and those soft lips of Richard’s felt so right on his neck. The body weight on top of his, the feel of Richard’s hands, the brush of Richard’s beard, and he smiled as Ricahrd pulled back to look at him, sweetly.

“Oh, there’s that goofy grin I’ve been staring at fer weeks,” and he started kissing downward, Taron moaning as Richard licked over a nipple, which began to harden under his touch.

Taron play swatted Richard’s shoulder, making a fake frown and Richard stopped, grabbing Taron’s hand. 

“You gonna try that again?” he asked, teasing, and Taron felt himself get harder at the gesture. Richard noticed it, too. Reached down with a free hand and took Taron’s aching member in his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. Taron arched his back off of the bed, trying to get friction from Richard’s hand, but Richard pulled it away, teasingly.

“God, Richard,” he gasped, trying to pull Richard in for another kiss.

Richard obliged with a peck on his lips, grinning wickedly. “Oh sweetheart, you’re just gagging for it now, aren’t you?”

With that, Richard quickly shucked his t-shirt, exposing his hairy chest and leaning back in. He kissed down Taron’s fun line, opening the robe the rest of the way as he went. 

When he reached Taron’s hard cock, he delicately licked up around it, so wanting to draw this out. He squeezed his hands around the place where Taron’s thighs meet and a shiver ran through him at the sounds that come out of Taron.

“Fuck, you’re so sensitive. You’re gonna wake the whole street by the time I get my cock in you,” said Richard, giving one of Taron’s thighs a playful nip. 

Taron looked like he didn’t know what to do with himself, so Richard put a soothing hand on one of Taron’s thighs. He leaned in and delicately started licking the tip of Taron’s cock, appreciating the feel of the warm head in his mouth. 

He started to work up and down, Taron groaning and putting a hand on the back of Richard’s head. He seemed to be losing himself in the sensation, babbling Richard’s name and starting to thrust up into Richard’s mouth. Suddenly, the sensation stopped, and Taron felt the cool are of the room hit his dick as Richard sat up, wiping his mouth a little bit. 

“You bastard,” muttered Taron, eyes dreamy as he took in the absolutely wicked sight of Richard above him.

“What? What did I do?” asked Richard, teasingly as he dug his nails into Taron’s thighs again. This elicited another whine out of Taron, and then Richard captured Taron’s mouth, kissing him deeply.

“Richard,” murmured Taron as he pulled back, amazed that he was even able to speak. 

“Yes love?” asked Richard, willing to do anything for this beautiful man beneath him

“Hurt me,” pleaded Taron, unable to hold back any longer.

Richard was speechless, but Taron was being completely serious, he quickly realized. The Scotsman starred at Taron for a moment, and then reached out and pressed down onto the new piercing with his thumb and two fingers.

The hiss that emanated from Taron’s mouth spurred him on, and he pressed harder, making Taron rise up off of the bed. Richard then bit down on Taron’s neck, sinking his teeth in and allowing himself to get a taste of the sweat-salty skin.

The feel of Taron leaning into it instead of pulling away was turning him on even more, the delicious noises, hungry, desperate, making Richard want to ravage him.

Slowly, he bit his way down Taron’s body, keeping the pierced ear between his fingers until he had to let go. Then, Richard slapped Taron’s hip and practically growled “turn over.”

Taron complied, getting on his hand and knees with shaky movements, and Richard saw that small, anxious man again all of a sudden. He needed to take care of him, love him, make him feel everything.

“Love, talk to me, okay. Say stop if you need to,” whispered Richard, holding Taron from behind and nuzzling his beard into Taron’s round bum

Taron gasped at the feel, leaning into it more. “Richard, I need”- but he was cut off by Richard licking a line up between his cheeks, just barely catching his hole with his tongue. “God,” was all that escaped Taron’s mouth, and Richard patted Taron’s hip, pleased by the response.

“Gonna eat you out, Taron. Like you’ve never been before,” said Richard, leaning in and running his tongue over Taron’s hole again. He circled the wrinkled skin with his mouth, lapping and spreading Taron’s cheeks with his hands.

“Never… been… eaten… out… before…” managed Taron between lashes of Richard’s tongue, trying to catch his breath. 

“No? What lovely lass wouldn’t want to rim this pretty hole,” teased Richard in response, sticking his tongue inside briefly, cutting off Taron’s witty response and causing him to sigh with pleasure instead.

“Fuck, yes more. Give me more, Richard!” begged Taron, trying hard to lean back into the feel. He hadn’t ever had his ass played with before, despite having shyly asked a girl or two in the past. They had said that that sounded gay, and so he hadn’t thought it was something he would ever get the chance to try.

“So eager, but patience is a virtue,” teased Richard, sitting up and settling on his haunches. He needed to pace himself, as this was a marathon, not a sprint. And pace himself he did. 

Over the next hour, Richard worked Taron open with his fingers and tongue. He occasionally leaned in and gave the new pierced ear a squeeze, and even tried a light spanking. 

Taron was up for all of it, desperate for Richard to hurry up and get his cock in him now. However, Richard wasn’t having it, insistent on going slowly. It took a painfully long time to work up from one finger to two, and the next milestone, from two to three, was even more painstaking.

Despite how much Taron insisted that he wanted this, his body reacted the way anyone’s would during first time anal anything. So the process moved at a snail’s pace, and it took a lot of Richard having to work Taron’s cock with his free hand or leave kisses up and down his back to get the eager man beneath him to relax physically. 

“So desperate for it, aren’t ye?” asked Richard, scissoring out his fingers and feeling the warm heat of Taron’s muscles around him becoming more pliant. “You beg and beg, love. But you just need a bit more…” and with that he added more lube with his free hand. The slick fluid helped his fingers to glide in and out more easily, and he was finally pleased with the results. 

“Please, Richard. Please, need your cock,” begged Taron, leaning back against Richard and feeling his hard cock against his thigh.

Richard had shucked his pants and boxers somwehere in between two and three fingers, the constraint of them having become uncomfortable. He was painfully hard, letting Taron feel it and teasing him by pressing his hard member against his leg.

“Such a mess, you are,” said Richard with a slight chuckle, pulling out his fingers. “But I can’t say I’m not pleased. Reminds me of that time someone tweeted about wanting to wreck me like a fist through wet paper.”

Taron whined at that and tried leaning back, but Richard gave his bum another gentle smack. 

“Not like this. Turn over, love,” he said, wanting to savour this. He wanted to look at Taron’s face, wanted to see the lust and desperation in his eyes. So he scooted back and let Taron flip over, and then crawled on top of him, letting Taron feel his full bodyweight. 

The brush of their cocks together made both of them moan, and Richard leaned in and kissed Taron again as he rutted against him. Richard pinned him by the shoulders as they kissed deeply, and then he pulled back, sitting on his knees while grabbing a condom from the box he had bought. 

Richard unwrapped the condom and rolled it down his length, and then added some lube. He settled between Taron’s thighs and pulled them up, spreading him open and lining up his dick, teasingly.

“You want this?” he asked, pressing at Taron’s entrance ever so slightly.

“Yes, please Richard. Want you,” pleaded Taron, already such a flushed mess beneath him. 

“Are you sure you want it? Deserve it?” he teased, pulling back and holding himself tightly.

“God, Richard. Please just fuck me!” begged Taron, hot and flustered and needy. He spread his legs wider and tried to get closer to Richard, but a firm hand grabbed his thigh and held him fast. 

And then Richard was pressing the head of his cock inside, and Taron moaned at the feel. It was wider and more unrelenting than the fingers, and he felt his muscles resisting.

Richard stopped, cupping Taron’s face with one hand and locking eyes with him. “Breathe, love,” he instructed, and Taron felt himself relax and Richard was able to bottom out. 

Taron gripped Richard’s upper arms, digging his nails in a bit, panting. He looked overwhelmed and flushed, like he was struggling to make sense of the sensations, and it was the most beautiful sight Richard had ever seen.

They stayed still like that for a little while, Taron trying to relax and Richard murmuring encouragements as he felt Taron’s tight muscles getting used to the intrusion.

“Richard… I need…” and at that Richard started to move a little, gently, holding Taron’s thighs apart with his hands. 

Taron arched up into the feel. He felt so full, it was so much, and the stretch burned but also strangely good and he wanted it. He wanted to feel this way forever, all splayed out for Richard, and then when he felt Richard’s cock hit his prostate he started to relax more as the sensation started to become more pleasurable again.

Richard set a steady pace, not wanting to go too fast, afraid of either hurting Taron or not lasting himself. It was so good, having Taron’s tight heat around his cock, and the pace was killing him. But he would make it good for Taron. 

He leaned down, capturing Taron’s lips in another kiss and then catching Taron’s bottom lips with his teeth. Taron moaned into the sensation, and when Richard let go he whispered “more.”

Richard sped up then, trying not to get too lost and focus on Taron’s pleasure. It was difficult, and sweat was pouring off of him as he paced himself and held Taron’s thighs over his shoulders. 

“Yes, oh please faster,” begged Taron, trying to thrust back up into the sensation, and so Richard obliged him, speeding up a bit more. Taron was leaking by this point, and the sight almost made Richard lose it, but he held it together despite himself. 

“Gonna come,” came Taron’s voice as the pace picked up, and Richard thrust in harder, wanting Taron to come first. Had to get him there. 

“Touch yourself,” he ordered, and Taron nearly froze at his tone, but then obediently started jerking his hard cock.

Richard kept fucking into him and knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. Taron was so tight, and the feel of him losing himself around his cock was making him fast approach the precipice. So Richard released one of Taron’s thighs and started working at his right nipple, giving him just a little more stimulation.

And Taron was gone, moaning as he felt his orgasm rip through him and shooting off onto Richard’s chest. “Yes, Richard,” he babbled, barely coherent, as Richard sped up and followed quickly with his own orgasm. 

They collapsed together onto the bed then, a heaving mess coming down from their respective peaks. 

“Fuck, that was…” said Richard, resting his face on Taron’s neck, still inside of him.

“Yeah, what you said,” replied Taron with a smile, petting the back of Richard’s head. 

Slowly, Richard pulled out, Taron whining at the loss. Richard disposed of the condom but stayed pressed close to Taron, not wanting to move. 

They both laid on their sides, just looking at each other, uncertain. It was as if a shyness had come over both of them, like they hadn’t just spent the past hour exploring each other’s body. Richard seemed almost scared as he reached out and touched Taron’s cheek delicately, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

“Taron,” he murmured, like a prayer. 

Taron smiled into the touch, so happy to be close to Richard. He hadn’t realized the sexual tension between them previously, but suddenly everything made sense about their interactions and he laughed a little.

“God, Richard. You damn flirt. I should have known I’d wind up as another notch in your headboard,” he joked,cheeky.

“Don’t say that, now,” said Richard, rolling his eyes. “I don’t go ‘round being every bicurious actor’s first fling, you know.”

At that Taron got serious, pressing his hand over Richard’s. “I hope that this isn’t just a fling,” he said, deciding there’s no room to be shy after what had just gone on. 

Richard sighed in relief and leaned in for another kiss, glad to hear that. Still, he had to laugh about this, because the two of them would be the butt of every joke on set as soon as it got out. “Really? You’re not even going to give me a little gay panic? That’s cheating, skipping straight to the good part.”

They both laughed, and Richard talked Taron into tasting the cum on his stomach, saying “I can’t believe you’ve never tasted yourself before.” He laughed at the face Taron made and how Taron immediately tasted it again, and then proceeded to shrug and say it wasn’t bad. 

“You’re a mess, you know that?” asked Richard, running a hand over Taron’s now clammy shoulder.

“Well, exploring being attracted to a mate will do that to you,” replied Taron, to which Richard laughed.

“No, I mean you’re literally a mess. Come on, shower. Now.” And the intensity of Richard’s command made Taron shiver a bit, Richard smiling devilishly at him as he complied and stood up immediately. “You do realize that we’ve explored more than just male-male attraction, right?” asked Richard, smirking and enjoying the view of Taron standing up and picking up his clothes.

“Fuck, Richard. Let’s discuss that tomorrow. You fucked my brains out and I really do think I could use that shower.”

And so they did, kissing under the hot spray and then snuggling into the bed, wrapped around each other, for the first out of many times to come.


	2. brunch and magazines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Taron and Richard wake up in each other's arms and have to have a discussion of what they had done the previous night.
> 
> Taron wants to jump way into the deep end of things, while Richard is cautious, not wanting to hurt Taron.
> 
> They compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't even mean to include porn in this chapter. It just happened.
> 
> Anyway, I kinda wanted to give a bit of backstory as to why Richard is so nervous and insistent on safety protocol. It's because Taron wanting to dive off of the deep end from the very beginning scares him a little bit. Thought maybe that was part of the source of his caution. 
> 
> Plausible? 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and the kind words. I am so happy y'all are enjoying this.
> 
> Stay awesome, everyone

Richard woke up with a scent hitting his nostrils that was both familiar and different. He felt relaxed all over, and slowly remembered the activities from the night previous, and became aware of the warm body that was nestled up against him. 

Taron was facing away but pressed into him, and Richard leaned in close and inhaled, learning Taron’s smell. That was what was familiar, the smell of his sweat and skin pressed up close to him. The unfamiliar was the house, his sheets, but it was a nice kind of different, that felt clean and cozy.

He pressed his lips onto the back of Taron’s neck, kissing gently until Taron began to stir in his arms. 

“Mmmmh, Richard?” asked Taron, his voice small as his eyes fluttered open and he pressed back into the arms embracing him. 

Richard smiled and kept kissing him, down his shoulders, until Taron turned over. Then Richard kissed his lips, down his jaw and neck, down to his clavicle.

“Well, good morning to you too,” said Taron with a smile, melting under the touch.

“Morning,” whispered Richard, coming back up and capturing Taron’s lips. The two kissed softly, almost shy. It was tentative and exploratory, the two both holding back so much unsaid from the night before. 

Breaking off the kiss, Richard smiled with his whole face seeming to light up. “I just realized it’s Saturday. No work. What’s on your docket today?”

Taron chuckled, touching his chin and appearing to think overly hard. “Well, let’s see, I have meetings all morning, the boring kind. Then seeing my trainer for a long work out, a super light lunch with producers, and then a urology appointment. But I guess I could cancel all that to spend all day with you, if you insist.”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly ruin your fun plans, “ chuckled Richard, shaking his head. “Sounds super important.”

“Nah, I think kissing you more is a much better way to spend my day, screw it,” Taron laughed, leaning in for more kisses, drawing them out. 

“Well, if you put it that way, I could always take you to brunch to make it up to you that you’re not going to boring meetings or getting your cock touched by some cold handed, creepy doctor.”

Taron nearly laughed out loud at that, unable to stop himself from putting a leg over Richard’s thigh and rolling over on top of him. “Or you could always do it,” he said between kisses.

He reached down between them, touching Richard’s length, which was already hard. Taron sighed at the feel, running his hand up and down and playing with the foreskin. 

Richard closed his eyes and bit his lips at the feeling, reaching down and guiding Taron’s hand, showing him how he liked to be touched. “First time handling another bloke’s cock?” he asked between breaths.

Taron froze slightly, nodding, still moving his hand. He liked this, liked how easily Richard became aroused. 

“Here, let me…” said Richard, inching out from under Taron and turning so that they could face each other. He reached out and touched Taron’s hard member, eliciting a slight moan out of him. 

They could both look at each other this way, the light from the open curtains shining on them. 

Taron bit his lip as he eyed Richard, it hitting him that he really liked what he was seeing. He hadn’t gotten much visual the night before, the focus being so much on him and taking care of his needs. But Richard’s tight, muscular form, he found himself truly admiring for the first time. Even his chest hair, which he would have instinctively used as a reason for not liking blokes just the day before, was now kinda doing it for him. 

He leaned forward and rubbed his face in the wiry down, exploring the prickly area over Richard’s pectorals. 

“What’chu doing, lad?” asked Richard, laughing a bit. 

“Just, curious,” murmured Taron, kissing Richard’s neck, lovingly. 

“So you’ve never kissed a guy before?” asked the Scot, cradling Taron closer and working his hand up and down his length.

“No. Never thought about it,” said Taron, blushing a bit. “I just assumed that…”

Richard just nodded, capturing Taron’s lips again. He understood how straightness was just assumed, even within people. “It’s okay” he whispered, and it was. 

Taron blushed, a lovely rosy red spreading up his cheeks, feeling his inexperience the more he worked Richard’s cock.

He had never found himself truly thinking on these desires before, but looking at Richard’s long cock made his mouth twitch, and the idea of getting his mouth on it was seeming more and more intriguing to him. “Richard, I want to suck you off. Can you show me how?” he asked, shyly. 

At this Richard blinked in surprise, not expecting Taron to be this bold. Still, he nodded, guiding Taron’s head down and sitting up slightly to give him better access.

Taron lightly licked around the swollen head of Richard’s cock, tentative. He gripped it with his hand as he ran his tongue up and down, working it as he went. 

“Yes, Taron. Gentle,” cooed Richard, petting Taron’s hair as he experimentally tried to take Richard’s cock into his mouth.

“Careful with your teeth, and try to round out your mouth, that’s it.”

Taron complied and bobbed his head a little, before trying to go down further and take more of Ricahrd’s length. The feeling of it hitting the back of his throat had him pulling back up, gasping for breath.

“Easy, love. Try easing down slower. Breathe through your nose, and squeeze your thumbs. It will partially suppress your gag reflex,” instructed Richard, cupping Taron’s face, gently. 

“God, I feel so inexperienced,” said Taron, shaking a bit from the feeling of gagging.

“It’s cause you are,” smiled Richard, guiding his cock back up to Taron’s mouth. 

Taron took it excitedly, trying to focus on breathing but unable to get down all the way. Richard rubbed at the base of his cock as Taron tried experimentally sucking him in, trying not to thrust up into the feel. 

“God, Taron, your tongue,” he moaned, and Taron lapped at the head of Richard’s cock. He focused on the area as Richard stroked himself, tasting the salty pre-come and running his tongue over the head and foreskin. 

“Yes,” whined Richard, getting close. “Like that.” and Taron started to go down further as Richard started juttering off of the bed. Richard held the back of Taron’s head as he came in his mouth, Taron licking him a few last times and then pulling away, gasping for air through his open mouth.

Richard starred at Taron, his sweaty brow and raw lips being the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He pulled Taron in and kissed him again, and then turned Taron around and pulled him close, jerking him off and biting the back of his neck.

After Taron came, shivering and moaning as Richard stroked him through his orgasm, the two lay in each other’s arms, fully awake now.  
“God, it’s a good thing we don’t start filming until Monday, or make up would have my arse for sure,” muttered Richard, admiring all the hickies and bite marks he had left on Taron’s neck.

“You think?” asked Taron, sitting up and stretching. “Now, I heard something about brunch. I vote that we go do that, or if there are any remaining hickies come Monday, I’ll be sure to let makeup know who’s work it is.”

“You wouldn’t?” said Richard, getting up and looking for his pants. 

The two got ready, Richard borrowing a shirt from Taron and throwing on a pair of sun glasses. 

They made their way to a local brunch spot, picking a table outside because the morning was mild. Richard pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket and lit up, Taron making an overly grossed out face at him. 

“So I feel like we need to have a conversation about this, at some point,” started Taron, looking away from Richard, who was leaning back in his chair. He just looked so edible, and Taron would pounce him again if they weren’t in public. 

“Ay, this is… a bit new to you, isn’t it?” asked Richard, trying not to scare Taron off. This was usually the part where straight guys would freak out on him. They would say it was all a mistake, try to talk their way around how this wasn’t part of them. But Taron wasn’t looking at him with fear or disgust. Still, Richard didn’t want to spook him.

They ordered coffee and when it arrived, french toast with fresh berries and a smoked salmon and spinach omolette, agreeing to share. 

Taron practically inhaled his first cup, thinking pensively about the night before and that morning. 

“I like you, a lot,” he said, setting down his mg.

Richard chuckled nervously, shaking his head. “Well that’s good to hear,” he joked, still somewhat afraid.

“...Last night, some of the things we did… scratch that, all of what we did. It had never occurred to me before. At least, not consciously,” said Taron, deciding to bite the bullet.

“Yeah? Like being with a bloke?” asked Richard, giving a shrug. 

“That, but also… you giving me orders, being protective,” Taron said, shyly. 

“I wanted to take care of you,” replied Richard. Then thinking about it, asked, “do you really like me giving orders?”

Taron just nodded, having trouble saying it. “That, yes. I liked it. Also liked the biting, and pain. That was... “

“So you really are a masochist, ain’t ye?” asked Richard, giving a light laugh. “Honestly I meant it as a joke. Did not expect you to really be into that.”

“Same,” was all Taron could say, looking away. They were quiet for a little while, the silence only being broken when their food arrived. 

“Oh god yes,” murmured Taron upon seeing the french toast, Richard shaking his head at his reaction. 

“Honestly, Taron,” he said, laughing at the lit up expression on Taron’s face as he took the first bite.

The two raved over the food, drank more coffee and joked. Taron and Richard slowly relaxed more, feeling so right together. It was a beautiful morning, and the two felt something growing between them. Something worth exploring. 

Richard paid, insistent that ‘the gent should pay the tab,’ earning himself a playful swat from Taron. They had the day free and so the two of them wondered about London, enjoying the freedom and the unusually nice weather. 

They took a walk in a park, Richard getting excited and asking to pet every dog they passed. Taron laughed nervously, and always kept his distance, a little afraid of dogs. 

Taron insisted on taking Richard to an underground record shop, Richard rolling his eyes as Taron gushed about sound quality. Still, he listened as Taron told him all about the new vinyl movement and how places like that needed to stay open. "You just experience so much more new music this way," said Taron, showing Richard all of his favorite albums and even buying a few new ones. Richard dragged Taron into a boutique soap and bath product store, this time eliciting eye rolls from Taron. Still, he didn't object to Richard buying him some nice body washes and shampoo, strangely enjoying how Richard was deciding these things for him. "See Taron, this will be less harsh on your roots, which will be good for when you color your hair during filming." 

It was a day to be remembered, their hands lightly brushing as much as they dared as they explored and shopped. 

By evening, they were tired and decided to order in, but not before Richard had dragged Taron into a little hole in the wall sex shop run by a leather clad, bored looking store clerk. He picked out a few things, more lube among them, while Taron browsed the magazines. 

When they were ready to check out, Richard raised a brow at some of the things Taron had picked. It looked mostly like gay male porn mags, but some of them had men in leather and bondage on the cover. But he bought them anyway, glad Taron was exploring. He shrugged as Taron questioned his purchase, just explaining ‘one can never have enough lube,’ and the two headed back to Taron’s. 

Once the delivery was on its way and the two were settled in, Taron started milling through his pile of magazines, entranced with each turn of a page. “God, Richard, can you just picture me tied up like this?” Taron asked, showing Richard a picture of a man restrained in Shibari, wearing a cock cage and laying on his back.

“Fuck Taron. That’s really intense,” said Richard, pulling nervously at his shirt collar. 

He was relieved when he heard the doorbell ring, and got up to answer it, leaving Taron to continue reading. Coming back in with a box of take out curry, he sat down in a chair across from Taron, who was still engrossed in the pictures of men in various positions of bondage or being hurt or stimulated in ways he hadn’t even imagined possible.

“Can you imagine trying something like this, Richard?” asked Taron, seeming so excited about the prospect that it took him a moment to register the nervous look on Richard’s face.

“Something wrong?” he asked, unsure. Was it something he did?

“No, well, I’m just worried, is all. A lot of this is really hardcore stuff you’re looking at,” said Richard, biting his lips. He was turned on by it, too. But Taron’s intensity was scaring him a little bit.

“It just looks.... I don’t know. Fun, is all. I mean, you can’t say that you don’t think this is hot,” said Taron, showing Richard more of the pictures.

“I do. And god, Taron, to do some of that to you? Would be fucking incredible But I think you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself,” Richard said, cautious, afraid of making Taron think that he didn’t want him. "I'm just worried about trying something too intense before you really know what ye can handle." 

The smile disappeared from Taron’s face, and Taron looked back at the pictures, seeing himself in the submissive men who assumed positions he desperately wanted to try. But he knew that Richard was right, that he was trying to dive into the deep end before even learning to swim. 

“I just don’t want you to have a bad experience, or to hurt you, before you know what your limits are,” sighed Richard, taking one of Taron’s hands in his. “If I hurt you, really bad, I don’t think I could live with myself.”

At this Taron nodded, a bit sad and defeated as he looked up at Richard’s intense and sincere gaze.

“I just, felt so safe last night and this morning. I… I had never come that hard. Never felt those things before,” said Taron, looking down and breaking the eye contact, instead focusing on his feet.

“Same, Taron. I had so much fun teaching you, telling you what to do. But we need to go slowly here. I’m willing, but going from straight to gay male bdsm sub in less than twenty four hours is too fast.”

Taron nodded again. “I hate that you’re right,” he said, shaking his head.

“Well, that doesn’t change that I am. We’ll explore this, slowly,” and with that he leaned in and kissed Taron lightly, then caught his lower lip and bit down, emphasizing that he did want this with that one nip. "Slow, love." Taron pulled back, blushing and touching his newly pierced ear again, smiling. "Slowly." 

Richard pulled back, letting go of Taron’s hand as he opened the boxes and served up the curry. Taron closed the magazines, putting them away for later.

“Now, Taron, do you know what a safe word is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! Especially with suggestions for what I should have them do next!
> 
> Want to see Richard punishing Taron for coming without permission? More sadomasochism? More Jamie? Let me know and I will try and make your dream come true!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that y'all like it! Tell me what you think in the comments. I'm bad at naming so I just decided that the guy who pierces Taron's ear doesn't get a name. Besides, he's pushy and kinda needle-rape-y. Don't like him.
> 
> Go ahead and tell me what my story telling has to be desired. Want all of the criticisms!


End file.
